I'll Be Your Man
by DalitAninha
Summary: Richard Castle tem sua vida mudada quando conhece uma certa detetive da Divisão de Homicídios de Nova York. AU 4ª Temporada. Spoiler para quem ainda não viu a season 4.


Oi pessoas! Então, minha primeira fic Caskett, espero estar a altura de várias que já li. Me veio na cabeça esse plot e decidi testar a sorte. Essa fic foi baseada na música _"Truly, Madly, Deeply"_ do Savage Garden com algumas pitadas de _"I'll Be Your Man"_ do James Blunt.

Bom, hope you like! :D Reviews, por favor! Beijos!

**CASKETT!**

Castle se afastou de Gina, sua ex-esposa, chateado. Ela sabia de seu bloqueio para escrever. Martha Rodgers iria lhe pagar. Chegando no bar viu sua mãe e Alexis, sua filha conversando. Bom, Martha apenas falava e Alexis escrevia. Nem nas festas ela soltava seus livros. Castle chegou a pensar que ela não era sua filha, já que era raro ela sair para alguma festa ou algo do tipo. Sua mãe tentando, de alguma forma, arranjar o marido nº 4. Eles se lembra de conversar com sua filha, perguntando se nela não gostaria de ter momentos selvagemente inapropriados, que poderia contar aos seus filhos. Ela retrucou que ele teria o suficiente para os dois. Alexis era sua filha. Na inteligência e na sagacidade, era igual a ele. Mas foi quando ele escutou aquele "Sr. Castle!" e se virou para ver a dona da mais doce, mas firme voz que ele havia ouvido, que sua vida começou a mudar. Kate Beckett era o tipo de inspiração que ele precisava, em todos os sentidos. Mas dessa vez, ele estava sem palavras. Por mais que ele jogasse seu típico charme para cima da detetive, ela não cedia. Como amigo do prefeito, e com a desculpa de que ajudaria na produção de seu novo livro, ele virou consultor da delegacia. E, cá para nós, ele sabia qual era o motivo disso. Quando Kate Beckett sussurou no seu ouvido no primeiro caso, ele tinha certeza que estava apaixonado por ela. Com certeza alguém iria dizer que era bobagem, mal eles haviam se conhecido, mas nenhuma de suas namoradas tinha balançado ele assim. Seu coração batia diferente, sentia as habituais borboletas no estômago, clássico de pessoas apaixonadas.  
Nos ultimos quatro anos foi assim. Ele alfinetava, ela também. Muita coisa aconteceu. Ela quase morreu, ele lançou 3 livros da saga da detetive Nikki Heat, inspirada nela. Sua musa da ficção e na vida real.  
Logo após ao atentado sobre Beckett, Castle pensou melhor. Tinha dito que a amava, mas ela não mostrou nada. O ano correu normalmente, até que o mandante do atentado sobre Beckett e assassino da mãe dela voltou a atormentar a vida dos dois. Castle fez de tudo para afastar ela do caso, mas teimosa do jeito que ela era, o que conseguiu foi, no máximo, ter uma grande briga com ela, desfazendo, por assim dizer, a amizade. Ela quase morreu novamente, mas, depois do que escutou dele, se declarou também. E a partir dali, começaram um namoro as escondidas, afinal, eles ainda eram "parceiros". Mas logo tudo foi descoberto. Castle, temendo que Beckett perdesse o emprego, pediu para rescindir o acordo com a delegacia, e dessa forma, eles poderiam namorar sem medo de represálias.  
E agora ele estava no jardim de sua casa nos Hamptons, junto com Ryan, Jenny, Esposito, Lanie, Martha, Alexis e a Capitã Gates, apenas esperando ela, a mulher que arrebatou o seu coração e não largou mais. Todos estavam vestidos de branco, sem muita classe, apenas calças e camisetas, com a exceção das mulheres, que usavam vestidos brancos. Quando Jim Beckett saiu de braços dados com sua filha, Kate, todos sorriram, inclusive o noivo. Sim, eles estavam se casando. Não era aquela cerimônia apoteótica, com um vestido de noiva com o véu quilométrico, não, não era necessário tudo isso. Kate não gostava desse tipo de ostentação, e preferiu uma coisa bem discreta, apenas para seus amigos mais chegados. Ela estava radiante. Seu sorriso era lindo, e todos viam muito mais esses sorrisos nela depois do começo do namoro com Castle. Jim entregou sua filha para Castle, com as palavras de _"faça ela sofrer e eu te sigo até o inferno"_ martelando na sua cabeça. Ele olhou para ela com carinho e deu o seu sorriso. O sorriso Castle.

_"Hoje estamos aqui para celebrar o matrimônio de Richard Castle e Katherine Beckett. Todos nós sabemos das suas dificuldades para aceitar tudo isso, mas hoje vocês estão prestes a dar um dos passos mais importantes de suas vidas. Você irão virar uma só alma, um só coração. Por favor, Richard, repita comigo enquanto coloca a aliança em Katherine. - Eu, Richard Castle."_  
_"Eu, Richard Castle..."_ - ele falou, com sua voz nervosa, mas feliz.  
_"Te aceito, Katherine Beckett, como minha esposa."_  
_"Te aceito, Katherine Beckett, como minha esposa..."_ - Ela nunca o tinha visto tão sério e feliz ao mesmo tempo.  
_"E prometo ser fiel e te proteger por todos os dias de nossa vida."_  
_"E prometo ser fiel e te proteger por todos os dias de nossa vida."_ - Ele falou olhando fundo os olhos da detetive.

_"Kate, sua vez. Eu, Katherine Beckett, te aceito Richard Castle como meu esposo."_  
_"Eu, Katherine Beckett, te aceito, Richard Castle como meu esposo..." - _  
_"E prometo ser fiel e te proteger por todos os dias de nossa vida."_  
_"E prometo ser fiel e te proteger por todos os dias de nossa vida."_  
_"Por favor, os seus votos. Kate, pode começar."_

Ela pigarreou e começou.

_"Bom, meus votos poderiam ser imensos, mas só o meu amor por você, Rick, poderia falar por mim. portanto eu só tenho a dizer que todos os meus momentos mais felizes você esteve junto. Os meus momentos tristes você esteve junto. Você me apresentou uma família maravilhosa."_ - olhando para Alexis e Martha - _"E eu quero retribuir isso. Quero estar para sempre do seu lado. Eu te amo"_- beijando a aliança do homem a sua frente.

_"Richard, sua vez."_

_"Bom, como diferentemente do que vocês pensariam, eu não vim com nada escrito ou decorado. Eu vim com o coração aberto. Desde aquele dia que nós nos conhecemos, no qual eu fui suspeito no seu caso, meu coração bateu diferente por você. E segue batendo nesses ultimos 6 anos. Nossa parceria, na vida policial e na vida romântica, não poderia ser melhor. Eu confesso, tive medo de te decepcionar, e o fiz muitas vezes, a chance de te magoar e te fazer ficar triste me abateram muitas vezes. Mas nada que um copo de café e o seu sorriso todos os dias não façam esses medos sumirem e virarem certezas. Certeza que te amo, certeza que você é a mulher da minha vida e certeza que não quero estragar tudo isso aqui. Pode ser o seu primeiro casamento, ou o meu terceiro, mas o que importa é o quanto nos doamos para que esse seja o certo. E eu tenho a plena convicção de que você é a pessoa certa pra mim. Eu te amo, Kate."_- beijando a mão da mulher em sua frente, arrancando lágrimas dela e de todas as mulheres presentes.

_"Eu, Jack Linus, juiz de paz autorizado pela Estados Unidos da América, os declaro marido e mulher. Agora beije a noiva e acabe logo com isso, Rick!"_

Castle sorriu para o juiz e para Beckett, e lhe beijou serenamente. Todos os presentes apenas aplaudiram, e Ryan e Esposito, como bons amigos, pararam o beijo.

_"Yo, podem parar um minutinho?"_  
_"Castle, você está sufocando ela. Vamos te prender por tentativa de homicídio."_  
_"Calem a boca."_ - ela falou confiante.  
_"Vocês sabem que são quebra-clima, certo?"_ - Castle falou, abraçando levemente Beckett pela cintura.  
_"Claro que sim. Nada mais justo do que a gente enchendo o saco de vocês."_ - Esposito falou sorrindo.  
_"Não é porque você não está casado que não vai passar pelo mesmo. Mas a vingança é doce, Javier Esposito."_- Beckett falou, beijando novamente Castle, dessa vez sem a intromissão dos detetives, que apenas sorriram.

Castle pediu que todos se dirigissem ao interior da casa. Martha tinha mandado preparar algumas guloseimas. Com champanhe e muita conversa, o grupo se divertiu. Capitã Gates se mostrava mais flexível com Castle. Agora que ele não estava mais em sua delegacia, não era necessário ter tanto "rancor" dele, apesar de que algumas vezes, ele ainda soltava algumas piadinhas sem graça. Lanie estava feliz por sua amiga. Desde que tinham começado a namorar, Beckett estava radiante. Não havia um dia sequer que ela não chegasse com um sorriso no rosto e um brilho nos olhos. E o mesmo podia-se dizer de Castle. Alexis reparava que seu pai tinha amadurecido um pouco, mas estava muito mais brincalhão, se poderia ser possível isso. Martha também achava que Beckett estava fazendo muito bem ao seu filho.  
Como estava ficando tarde, o pessoal começou a dispersar. Esposito deu carona a Lanie, Gates, enquanto Jenny e Ryan foram com seu carro. Jim, Martha e Alexis voltaram para NY juntos. Castle dispensou os empregados, dando a noite e a manhã do dia seguinte de folga. Estavam somente os dois no recinto. Kate e Rick se olhavam, com sorrisos em seus rostos. Ambos estavam felizes, e sem palavras para expressar.

_"Você não tem idéia de quanto tempo, e o quanto eu queria que você fosse minha. Só minha."_ - Castle falou.  
_"Eu sempre fui sua, Rick. Só...demorei para admitir. Confesso que me arrependo de não ter feito isso antes, mas sim, eu sempre fui sua, desde quando te conheci."_ - Beckett falou, com uma lágrima nos olhos.  
_"Porque você está chorando?"_  
_"É que... nunca imaginei que estaria em sua casa, nos Hamptons, abraçada com você depois do nosso casamento. É tudo que eu sonhei."_  
_"Kate, você é o meu sonho. "_

Beckett sorriu, beijando o marido. A palavra ecoou em sua mente, e a fez sorrir. Castle percebeu.

_"E agora você está sorrindo."_  
_"É que agora você é o meu marido."_  
_"Sim, detetive Beckett. Agora eu sou seu marido."_  
_"Então agora tenho base legal para mandar em você."_ - ela falou, com um meio sorriso.  
_"Como assim, 'mandar em mim'? Você acha que serei submisso a você sempre? Você está..."_  
_"Cala a boca, Richard Castle."_ - ela falou com um tom firme e a expressão séria.  
_"Ok._" - ele parou de falar. Mas logo percebeu que ela só provou o ponto. Ela mandaria ainda mais nele - _"Certo, sou submisso a você, minha nobre dama."_  
_"Vai fazer tudo que eu mandar?"_ - olhando-o com um olhar provocante. Castle logo entrou na onda.  
_"Tudo, minha senhora. Vivo para te servir."_ - A apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo, fazendo com que os espaços que existiam entre eles sumissem.  
_"Então que tal..."_ - Beckett sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo Castle se arrepiar com a voz dela e com que ela havia falado.  
_"Sra. Castle, não achei que tivesse tantos pensamentos pevertidos."_  
_"Então, Sr. Castle, você não me conhece."_ - subiu as escadas sedutoramente, sendo seguida por ele, que correu e tapou seus olhos.  
_"Rick, o que você está fazendo?"_  
_"Me deixe te fazer uma surpresa, love."_- Ele vendou a esposa e a guiou até o corredor da casa. Ele tinha preparado o lugar com velas, uma bandeja com algumas comidas, champanhe e pétalas de rosas. Deixando-a parada ali, pediu para ela não olhar até ele dizer. Entrando no quarto, ele gritou.

_"Love, pode ver agora."_

Beckett tirou a venda e ficou parada até se acostumar com a luz. Mas não viu Castle junto de si, apenas pétalas no chão e um bilhete dizendo: _"Siga as pétalas."_. Ela sorriu. Ultimamente, ele tem surpreendido a cada encontro. Um beijo, alguma coisa nova no sexo, algo romântico. Não imaginava que Castle poderia ser tão fofo. Seguindo as pétalas até o quarto, ela viu um Castle parado em frente a cama, com um olhar entusiasmente. Tinha em mãos várias folhas, e uma música rolava no ambiente. Ele virou o verso da folha que estava escrito. Ela sorriu, e começou a se formar um lágrima em seus olhos.

_"Desde o primeiro dia que te vi, não pude negar. Era amor"_- Castle foi deixando cair as folhas, sem dizer uma palavra.

**_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish_**  
**_I'll be your fantasy_**  
**_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_**  
**_Be everything that you need_**  
**_I'll love you more with every breath_**  
**_Truly, madly, deeply do_**

_"Seus olhos, seu corpo, tudo se encaixa perfeitamente com o meu."_

_**I will be strong i will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on**_  
_**A new beginning**_  
_**A reason for living**_  
_**A deeper meaning**_

_"Desde então, minha missão era tentar não me apaixonar por você."_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain**_  
_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_  
_**I want to lay like this forever**_  
_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

_"Não consegui. Você é tudo que sempre sonhei."_

_**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,**_  
_**I'll make a wish send it to heaven**_  
_**Then make you want to cry**_  
_**The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty**_  
_**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of**_  
_**The highest powers**_  
_**In lonely hours**_  
_**The tears devour you**_

_"Meu raio de sol em um dia nublado. Minha estrela guia quando me perco em devaneios."_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain**_  
_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_  
_**I want to lay like this forever**_  
_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

_"Nem em meus sonhos mais lindos poderia imaginar em ter você. Meu coração te escolheu."_

_**Oh can you see it baby?**_  
_**You don't have to close your eyes**_  
_**'Cause its standing right here before you**_  
_**All that you need will surely come**_

_"E sempre vai escolher."_

_**I'll be your dream i'll be your wish**_  
_**I'll be your fantasy**_  
_**I'll be you hope i'll be your love**_  
_**Be everything that you need**_  
_**I'll love you more with every breath**_  
_**Truly, madly deeply do**_

_"Eu te amo, Katherine Beckett."_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain**_  
_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_  
_**I want to lay like this forever**_  
_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

_"Always!"_

Castle deixou a ultima folha cair e esperou para ver a reação de Beckett. Ela chorava de emoção e felicidade. E foi quando ele percebeu que estava na hora. Abriu os braços e abraçou Kate. Sua Kate. Sentiu sua camiseta ficar um pouco molhada, mas nada importava. Ele estava com sua Kate Beckett em seus braços, e nada no mundo a tiraria dali. Kate ergueu o olhar, e beijou o marido.

_"Eu te amo, Richard Castle. Todo dia você me surpreende, e é isso que amo em você. Sua fácil maneira de me encantar."_

Ele sorriu sinceramente, e retribuiu o beijo. Ela parou, e o olhou fundo em seus olhos.

_"Agora não sou apenas Katherine Beckett. Passei a ser Katherine Beckett-Castle."_

Essa frase dela o fez sorrir de orelha a orelha. Ele voltou a beijar, a erguendo do chão caminhando até a cama. Largando-a delicadamente, ele a acariciava a cintura, enquanto ela passava os dedos em seu cabelo gentilmente. O peso dele em cima do seu era uma excitação a mais. Ele quebrou as carícias e olhou para a amada.

_"Obrigado, Kate."_  
_"Porque?"_  
_"Por me deixar ser seu homem." _  
_"Sempre."_

Eles sorriram e continuaram as preliminares. É claro que depois do casamento, a noite de núpcias não poderia ter sido melhor. Mas essa noite daria o que falar.

Rick e Kate eram feitos um para o outro. Não importava se no mesmo dia eles acordem mal humorados e pela noite eles durmam felizes um com o outro. Ele se completavam. Aquela história do Yin-Yang, com certeza encaixava com eles.

Palavras não expressam o amor que sentem um pelo outro. Apenas ações, gestos. E nada mais interessava.

**_FIM_**


End file.
